sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gift of Screws
}} Gift of Screws is the fifth solo album by American musician and Fleetwood Mac vocalist/guitarist Lindsey Buckingham, and was released on September 15, 2008. Gift of Screws peaked at #48 on the Billboard 200 album chart in September 2008.Billboard Album Chart - Lindsey Buckingham Additionally, it also reached number #15 on the Billboard Rock Album Chart. Album history The album title existed as a solo album set for release in 2001 by Reprise Records. Songs were recorded between 1995 and 2000, some of which were performed and recorded live by Fleetwood Mac for their The Dance album and tour in 1997. They also feature contributions from bandmates Mick Fleetwood, John McVie and at least on one track Christine McVie. Upon presenting the finished album to Reprise, Buckingham was advised to retain some of the material for a forthcoming Fleetwood Mac album. To this end, Buckingham contributed several of the songs towards the 2003 album Say You Will and ultimately his next solo project, Under the Skin, released in 2006. However, high-quality bootlegs of the Gift of Screws project, which had been mixed but not yet mastered, were publicly circulated for free MP3 download in October 2001.https://groups.google.com/forum/#!topic/alt.music.fleetwood-mac/UBVzJEQfKjo The title track takes its inspiration from an Emily Dickinson poem. The song was recorded during the sessions for Say You Will but did not appear on the album. Buckingham mentioned in several interviews upon the release of Under the Skin that his next album was to be more rock-oriented and would possibly feature contributions from Fleetwood and McVie. The album features a song ("Great Day") co-written with Buckingham's son Will and two songs co-written with his wife Kristen, who is also credited with the album's photography. On "Great Day", Will was responsible with the vocal melody while Lindsey built around it with "fingerpicked acoustic parts, counterpoint vocals, and flashy leads." Track listing All tracks written by Lindsey Buckingham except where noted. #"Great Day" (Buckingham, Will Buckingham) – 3:15 #"Time Precious Time" – 4:27 #"Did You Miss Me" (Buckingham, Kristen Buckingham) – 3:58 #"Wait for You" – 5:02 #"Love Runs Deeper" (Buckingham, Kristen Buckingham) – 3:58 #"Bel Air Rain" – 3:52 #"The Right Place to Fade" – 4:05 #"Gift of Screws" – 2:56 #"Underground" – 3:02 #"Treason" – 4:28 Single Releases "Did You Miss Me" and "Love Runs Deeper" were serviced to radio stations as promo releases, "Did You Miss Me" was also released as a single via digital download. In addition an EP from Gift of Screws that contained "Did You Miss Me", "Love Runs Deeper" and three live tracks from KBCO Studio C Sessions "Did You Miss Me", "Time Precious Time" and "Big Love", as well as two videos that contained track commentaries for "Wait For You" and "Love Runs Deeper" was released as a digital download. Format The album was released physically on CD as well as a 180g heavyweight black vinyl disc in a Stoughton jacket with bonus CD in paper sleeve via Reprise Records. Bootleg Track Listing #"Someone's Gotta Change Your Mind" (released on Under the Skin) #"Miranda" (released with additional overdubs on Fleetwood Mac's Say You Will) #"Steal Your Heart Away" (released with additional overdubs on Say You Will) #"Red Rover" (released on Say You Will) #"She Smiled Sweetly" (Rolling Stones cover) (alternate recording released on Seeds We Sow) #"Come" (released on Say You Will) #"Down on Rodeo" (released on Under the Skin) #"Gotta Get Away" (Rolling Stones cover) #"Try for the Sun" (released on Under the Skin as "To Try for the Sun") #"Shuffle Riff" (released as "Wait for You" on official release) #"Murrow" (released on Say You Will as "Murrow Turning Over in His Grave") #"Gift of Screws" (released on official release) #"Bleed to Love Her" (live version released on The Dance, studio version released on Say You Will) #"Twist of Fate" (released as "The Right Place to Fade" on official release) #"Go Insane" (live version recorded for The Dance, released on The Very Best of Fleetwood Mac) #"Say Goodbye" (released on Say You Will) #"The Singer Not the Song" (Rolling Stones Cover) Reception [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = BBC News |rev2score = (Favorable)BBC News review |rev3 = musicOMH |rev3score = muiscOMH review |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = Rolling Stone review |rev5 = Stereo Subversion |rev5score = Stereo Subversion review |rev6 = USA Today |rev6score = USA Today review }} Gift of Screws debuted on the ''Billboard'' 200 at #48 the week of October 4, 2008. The album was ranked #41 in Q's 50 Best Albums of 2008. Personnel *Lindsey Buckingham - Electric & Acoustic Guitars, Keyboards, Bass, Percussion, Drums, Programming *Walfredo Reyes - Drums on Track #3 & Track #5 *John McVie - Bass on Track #4 and Track #8 *Mick Fleetwood - Drums & Percussion on Track #4, Track #7, and Track #8 *John Pierce - Bass on Track #7 ;Technical *All tracks produced and mixed by Lindsey Buckingham except: *Track #4 - Produced by Rob Cavallo & Lindsey Buckingham, Mixed by Mark Needham *Track #8 - Produced by Rob Cavallo & Lindsey Buckingham *All tracks engineered by Lindsey Buckingham, Ken Allardyce, and Mark Needham *Mastered by Bernie Grundman, Bernie Grundman Mastering *Art Direction by Jeri Heiden, Smog Design *Design by Jeri Heiden and Nick Steinhardt *Photography by Kristen Buckingham *Additional Photography by Jeff Gros References http://www.lindseybuckingham.com Lindsey Buckingham official website, accessed July 12, 2008 Category:Lindsey Buckingham albums Category:2008 albums Category:Albums produced by Lindsey Buckingham Category:Warner Bros. Records albums